This invention relates to a method of manufacturing an adhesive interlining which has greatly improved characteristics. It is much more resistant to the countersoiling and wear caused by repeated washing and dry cleaning.
Non-woven fabrics of the state of the art are composed of fibers collected in the form of a web and bonded to each other with compound thermoplastic adhesive fibers. Adhesive interlinings made of non-woven fabric in this way and having a coating of heat melting adhesive at one surface thereof are known to have a pleasant feel. The non-woven fabrics of these adhesive interlinings are composed of webbed fibers alone, and are therefore characterized by being free of counter soiling caused by washing or dry cleaning. These fabrics, however, become extremely fuzzy when subjected to repeated washing or dry cleaning and are subject to pilling or formation of an unpleasant hairy texture. It is evident that known adhesive interlinings for washable fabrics in the apparel industry have some undesirable characteristics.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to produce an interlining fabric which does not become fuzzy or pile up when washed. Another object is to produce an interlining fabric which is soft and has a pleasant feel but nevertheless resists wear caused by cleaning.